As It Is
by madamfluff
Summary: (Begins when Godric is on the roof). I could have walked away after everything but when I saw him standing there ... I couldn't. When he walked away ... I broke. I was hooked. Eric x OC - Sookie x Bill - Godric
1. Chapter 1

I fell to my knees in front of him. "Please … don't leave me here." I begged, with tears flowing freely down my face. They wouldn't stop and at this moment, I didn't want to even bother stopping them. I looked up at Godric as he stood on the roof top of Hotel Camilla. He was looking towards the horizon where the sun was slowly approaching. How could he go through with this? After everything that has happened why would he want to end it this.

I had watched Eric from the stairs as he spoke with his maker. Sookie was there, of course. She had watched Eric as he sat there. Sympathy radiating off her and smacking into me. I couldn't handle it anymore and I had run out standing just behind Eric.

Godric eventually commanded Eric to leave his side and go back. One glance at me as he left said it all. It was down to Sookie and I to stop Godric from ending his existence.

"How can you leave Eric?" I asked Godric, "How can … Please Godric." I don't know what I could say to possibly get through to him. We had been through a lot over these last few months, he and I. When he showed up at the Fellowship of the Sun's church, it was like a ray of light had come through. I had been there on the church grounds, locked away from everything. Till they brought Godric into the same building. He could have escaped but he didn't. He saved me … without even knowing it.

Finally, Godric turned to look at me as he came down to his knees slowly. He gently took my face into his hands with a small sad smile on his lips, "My beautiful and darling Sophia … It is time for me to leave this earth. I have been here too long … Eric will understand one day."

I shook my head slowly in his hands. I even brought up my own hands to his shoulders. Gripping them tightly. "Godric, we need you. I know I haven't known you long but I still need you here. You're Eric's father … I know he'd eventually come to terms with you going but I also know he still needs you and your guidance." I was begging with everything I had. I couldn't let him just go like this. A powerful vampire like him couldn't just cease to exist like that. "I am begging you with everything that I am Godric … Not now … Stay here with us, just a little bit longer."

He was looking at me with such a deep intense stare. Taking a deep breath his head fell slightly so he Godric was looking at our knees. "Then it shall be … For now I will stay but I cannot promise that I will stay for long." I nodded my head quickly, grabbing his hands in mine as I burst into more tears. My heart sang as my head fell to his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered, "I could not bear to lose you when I have just found you." Godric stroked me hair softly.

"Come. Let's move inside and go to Eric before the sun truly comes up." Forcing me to stand and move with him to the stairs leading back into the building.

He was safe. He was alive, in a sense of the word. He was here and we had him for a while yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking on the door tentatively, I listened for movement inside. "Eric?" I called softly, knowing he could hear me, "Can I come in?" I knocked again before trying the handle when there was no answer. The door easily opened under my hand. I frowned slightly as I entered the room. "Eric?" I called again, "It's Sophia …" I looked around before seeing Eric sitting on the bed in the next room.

Quickly walking over to him, I felt a small smile grow on my face. I didn't know Eric from a grain of salt but I felt I should be the one to tell him about Godric still being here. Considering I was on the roof with Godric not five minutes ago and also because he was talking to that blonde vampire. "Eric." I stopped in front him, my smile dropped quickly and turned into a deep frown. "Eric?" I whispered as I dropped to my knees.

Eric refused to at looked at me. Bloody tears were running down his cheeks and onto his bare chest. My frown deepened as I moved up to his knees. "Eric … He's here," He just sat there staring at his hands. He looked so broken. It was unnerving.

I took on of his hands and gave it a gently squeeze. "I know we don't know each other but please listen to me … Feel him in you." I whispered, "He's here."

"What?" Eric's sharp eyes suddenly locked onto my on.

"He's signing that paperwork with that blonde lady … the bureaucratic bitch … Gosh she pisses me off," I mumbled at the end. Eric smirked slightly as he sat up straighter. I moved away, standing, "I'll be right back." I went into the bathroom and picked up a face clothe before wetting it with warm water. I made my way back to Eric and cleaned the blood off his face, neck and chest. "There," I smiled, "I don't think Godric would feel any less guitly if he saw the blood and in saying that I'm going to go get hi." Eric nodded slightly as he stood.

"Thank you," Eric mumbled as I was leaving the room. I shrugged lightly in return before leaving his hotel suite to return to Godric. I get the feeling he doesn't say thank you a lot.

* * *

I made my way to Godric's suite. I knew he'd still be discussing what happened in greater detail to the she-devil so I took me time. Eventually I got there. With a big sigh I knocked on the door two times, waiting.

Godric opened the door with a small smile, "Sophia," He opened the door further for me to enter and enter I did. I always feel awkward standing on the threshold for some reason. "What can I do for you, young one?" I snorted at him saying young one.

"I suppose I am young to you huh?" I grinned, "Funny." Godric smile grew slightly bigger as he nodded slightly. "Eric is waiting for you. I don't think he will truly believe you are alive, in a sense," I smiled, "Till he sees you for himself."

Godric nodded at the last part, "I believe you are right Sophia. I should have gone to see him first but I wanted to get the whole politics over and done with."

"I can understand that. At least now you won't be rushed to be with him." I sat down on the couch, "I shall wait here. I don't want to get in the way."

"You'd never be in the way Sophia," He told me quietly. I smiled at him before turning the TV on. "Mr Compton and Miss Stackhouse are a few rooms down if you wish to have company … I may be awhile with my child." I nodded softly.

"I might try get some sleep … You know not having any for a few days now," Godric frowned as if he was in pain when I finished. "Sorry … None of what happened to me was your fault Godric. You arrived at the church well after I had." I gave him a sad smile. Blocking everything out, I concentrated on the movie that was showing. I wouldn't let myself think about what happened at what they called a church. How they even called that a church was beyond me.

I heard the door shut quietly. Thank goodness … Some time to myself for the first time in awhile. Sliding down on the cushions, I made myself comfortable before sleep slowly and finally took over.

* * *

_Authors Note::_

_Sorry about such a small chapter and such a very long wait on the update :(. Life suddenly caught up on me and then my daughter was in and out of hospital for about month. Everything is okay with her now. Might be a few weeks for another update. It'll definitely be longer and getting more into. This will be an Eric/Sophia based fic BUT Godric will play a big role in everything as well. Sorry again. Reviews are welcome :);)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and made my toes curl. Letting out a shaky breath, I slowly opened my eyes to see my breath disappear in front of me. "Oh God ..." Why was I here? How could this be happening? I must be asleep … but then … this is so real so I _must_ be awake. I didn't know how I was back but here I was … watching the scene unfold from the beginning._

"_Scott?" I called out to whoever could be listening. "Are you here? Scott?" I moved from my knees to my feet. Though a little unsteady I made my way forwards hoping to get this over with. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "Please? I don't like this ..." There was nothing. No people, no animals, no wind, no sound … nothing._

_Then … I heard it._

_A startled gasp came shooting from me and I moved so quickly that a cramp formed in my neck. _Run Sophia … Run!_ I didn't need to motivate myself any more than that. I ran as fast as my legs could push me. I didn't look back over my shoulder … that's how people in those movies get caught. _

_I saw something forming in the distance. A door! I tried to push myself harder. I frowned as I heard deep breathing behind me. It was getting closer and closer. Soon it would be upon me. It always caught me. No matter how hard we ran or how desperate we became, it would _always_ get us._

"_Please! I don't want this! Please! Just leave me alone!" I cried out. Hoping my pleas would be heard. They obviously didn't hear or care as I fell to the ground as it tackled by legs out from underneath me._

_Screwing my eyes shut as I cried. "No … I don't want this ..." I stayed as still as I could. Maybe they would leave. Somehow I knew they wouldn't. This was the end. It was how it always ended. One by one they picked us off and I was the last. _

_Everyone that I truly and deeply cared about … gone. They feed from us like we were nothing. Like we were walking meat. It was not the Vampires that did this. Oh no. It was not Werewolves either. It was worse … much worse._

I woke with a screaming gasp. Sitting up quickly, I looked around the room frantic to see that Godric had burst into the room worried. "Sophia?" Godric moved into the room before kneeling in front of me. I watched him. The lingering of fear must have still been sitting behind my eyes as Godric stayed out of touching distance.

I soon noticed that Eric was with him but stays lingering just inside the doorway.

"Eric, close the door." Godric tells him and like a good vampire he does as his maker tells him. Godric keeps his eyes on me, almost scrutinising me.

"I'm fine," I breath out, "Just a dream." I try for a smile but even I know it didn't come out the way it was meant to.

"Yes, I can tell," He mocks me lightly, "Same one?"

I nod quickly. "I think their getting closer … I'm not sure but in the dream they are catching me far more quickly … I couldn't even reach the door Godric." Sitting just between his eyebrows was a slight frown.

"You have still not told me what is chasing you Sophia," Godric stands, moving away and over to Eric. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is after you." Eric looked at Godric, frowning.

"You would put yourself in harms way just for this girl?!" Eric almost shouted at him. I jumped slightly, not expecting his anger.

"When you really think about he isn't," I muttered but I knew they could both hear me. Eric slowly looked towards me, slowly bearing his fangs at me. I quickly looked at Godric and he looked slightly amused. "Well you aren't … I mean you allowed yourself to be caught by the Fellowship, which I have told you many times was foolish, and then, not even two hours ago, you tried to go meet the sun." I raised an eyebrow at him. "That was stupid too."

Godric smirked, "I shouldn't have gone to the roof but the Fellowship didn't turn out so bad … I met you, didn't I?"

Eric watched us both. I lost all emotion, "And what a mistake that was." I said. He should have stayed right clear. I was only in that so called 'Church' as a blood bag for him. It took some convincing but eventually he feed from me … twice.

"I am over two thousand years old Sophia," Godric reminded her, "Eric is over a thousand. They would have a hell of fight, whoever they are." As he started saying this, my head was already shaking in the negative.

"It doesn't matter how old you are Godric," I turned to Eric, "They will tear you apart … They pray on the strong and it doesn't matter to them that my blood line over the generations has slowly diluted. They don't care."

Eric looked at Godric, "How long have these things been after you?"

"Years," I automatically say, "I fear I am the last." Standing, I move around the room a bit. "Fifteen generations almost wiped out completely by the beasts."

"Werewolves?" Eric snorted, "We've dealt with werewolves before and we're still standing here." He smirked.

"They are not werewolves and they are not vampires," I say, "They don't even come from the night … I don't even know where they come from." I fear them. Like I have never feared anything. A room full of ravenous vampires is a more comforting thought than having to go head to head with these beasts.

"It's not so simple," I turn to them, "My great-great grandfather and uncle both were changed into vampires in the hope that they could finally stop them but obviously it didn't work."

"What about werewolves?" Eric asked, moving more into the room. I shake my head no.

"That's how my cousin died," I told him, "My older brother thought maybe somehow binding the blood of a werewolf and the blood of a vampire and then somehow injecting into a body of a human would work." I frowned at the thought. I haven't seen him since he left the lab.

* * *

"_Scott?" I call out from the top of the stairs. "Are you down there?" I hear a shout back. I smile. He's home. Racing down the stairs and racing through his silly procedures to get into the lab. Finally, I can see him. "Scott, you're home!" I make my way quickly through the lab towards him._

_I get swept up in his arms. I grin stupidly at him, "Are you going back out there any time soon?" I ask._

"_No. I have everything now so I can begin trying to bind the blood," Scott tells me. He's still going to go ahead with this idea._

"_Do you really think it will work?" I look behind at his 'supplies'. _

"_I hope so Sophia … I want this to be over with," He tells me as he picks up an instrument to move small amounts of the vampire blood into small dishes. "I want to live me life with a beautiful woman, have beautiful children and I want to see you happy with the man of your dreams, have beautiful children of your own." Scott finishes what he's doing, turns to me and takes my face into his hands, "Most of all Sophia … I want us to live."_

_I smiled slightly, "And we will Scott. I don't want to be here by myself anymore." Scott nodded slowly before brightening up._

"_This binding of the blood will take awhile, probably weeks or months," Scott said, as he turned back to his work. "Let's pray it works because if it doesn't we might as well just hand ourselves over."_

"_Who will you test it on? An innocent?" I asked him. I should actually put on some protective gear if I'm going to stay down here ... Who am I kidding? I'm not leaving my brothers side for a second. I can't let him go out there again. Scott had started shaking his head in the negative, "Not an innocent? Then who? Surely not yourself or even me … I don't that kind of blood in me." I scrunched my face up._

_Scott laughed, even though it was strained, "No I wouldn't test this on you my dear sister. I would never test anything on you. I'm going to test it on some animals first and then if it works then on myself," I started to interrupt him, "AND I know you don't want that but Sophia you don't have a choice in this matter."_

* * *

I came back into the hotel with Eric and Godric. "It worked on the his test animals … I don't know how but he managed to get it to work. He bound the blood and it took to the animals. He injected himself ..." I whispered out. Frowning, I looked at Godric, "It didn't take to his body like it did to the animals. I had to contain him in part of his lab." I could see Godric getting angry.

"You combined them? You made a type of hybrid? Even attempting to do such a thing causes death by the hands of the Vampire Authority!" Godric raised his voice. I looked to the floor, trembling. "What happened to your brother, Sophia?" I refused to acknowledge Godric. I never saw this side to him. I looked at Eric out of the corner of my eye. He was actually very handsome, when you took yourself out of the situation.

"He escaped," I whispered, "I had been running tests on the animals, on my brother and the left over blood that was bound. I figured out why it didn't work on humans … Well why it didn't work on human men." Eric froze, along with Godric.

"Did you inject yourself?" They both asked. I looked at Eric, refusing to talk to Godric. Eric looked like he was someone that would go straight to the action.

"I didn't. There wasn't enough blood. I figured out that all the animals were female but couldn't discern the genders of the supernaturals blood. But Scott, my brother, got out of the lab somehow and he could leave during the daylight." I told him, "The church found me while I was hunting down my brother. I tried to get back home but they caught me and said I'd be useful enough. If I can get to my house and the lab I can show you everything."

If Scott was here he'd kill me. So would my parents. They weren't though because they did what the family does. Sacrifice themselves for everyone else.

Eric looked to Godric after five minutes of silence. I looked as well … Were they having a silent conversation? Must be as Godric's eyes flickered slightly, every few seconds.

"If the beast kills me … They will move onto another bloodline and start it all over again ..." I whispered.

I needed his help and I would do anything for Eric to help me.


End file.
